The present application relates to a cleaning preparation for hard surfaces which contains a combination of an alkylpyrrolidone, at least one glycol ether and at least one anionic surfactant, and to the use of this preparation for cleaning hard surfaces, in particular glass.
One important criterion in formulating a glass cleaner is obviously its cleaning performance, in particular also in terms of greasy soiling. Good residue behavior is, however, additionally desired. Moreover, in modern households, large areas of glass, for example windows, are cleaned more rarely than was usual in the past. Efforts are accordingly being made to formulate glass cleaners in such a manner as to prevent or minimize the formation of lime spots and to reduce susceptibility to resoiling on surfaces cleaned with this preparation.